


I love you wholly & I love you forever.

by melbopo



Series: black onyx and tungsten [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Battle Couple, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Characters not in main relationship are minor, Established Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2017, Marriage Proposal, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: Alec's not sure if something is in the water again or if there is a betting pool in his family that caps at 6 years, for suddenly everyone he knows is emotionally invested in whenand howhe is going to propose to Magnus.  At this point, Alec's not even sure if he unknowingly agreed to be secretly filmed for the next season of Real Housewives of Idris.------(alt summary: Alec receives 5 different suggestions for how to propose to Magnus and the one time he actually succeeds.)





	I love you wholly & I love you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> written for meg [@magnificentbane on tumblr ](https://magnificentbane.tumblr.com/)for Malec SS 2017 !
> 
> her request/likes:  
> gimme all the fluff!, i really like anything set in canon verse, PROPOSALS ARE MY JAM, basically anything that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside

Alec isn't positive what prompted the first attack on his love life. All he knows is that he was re-stringing his bow in companionable, peaceful silence one second and the next Max was springing a loaded question on him with the most casual of tones, "Why haven't you proposed to Magnus yet?"

Alec pauses in the midst of tightening his string, slowly turning his head to the side to look at his little brother, who isn't quite so little these days but whose questions still possess that youthful naivety. Alec's so taken aback from the question that he finds himself blurting out the first thought that comes to mind, "I don't have a ring."

It sounds like a weak excuse even to his own ears and it's not quite that _simple_ either. The concept of marrying Magnus is not a foreign one to him, rather quite the opposite with his dreams, both awake and sleeping, filled with warm scenes of confessing his eternal love for Magnus in front of their family and friends. But the logistics of actually proposing are definitely much less common, his brain preferring to skip over that step to the ceremony itself.

Max sees right through that flimsy excuse, "Why do you _need_ a ring to propose? Who even cares about the engagement ring?"

Alec nods his understanding at what Max is getting at, _maybe_ not having a ring isn't a solid enough excuse when Alec’s not even sure if they’re going to have engagement rings or just wedding rings, but it's not quite that _simple_ either. It's not that Alec hasn't thought of proposing because he expects Magnus to (which Alec knows would never be the case), it's that nothing has felt quite _right_ . No ring he's looked at nor moment they've shared has ever been quite right to be worthy of proclaiming one's everlasting affections to someone as smart, beautiful, loyal, and magical as Magnus. Marriage is something Magnus has never been privy to so Alec wants it to be perfect, every component of it, and he plans to only propose once, so he wants it to be something that he can look back upon fondly _forever_.

"Aren't you guys going on vacation next week? Isn't that a common thing to do - propose during a destination getaway?" Max's voice cuts through Alec's convoluted thoughts. He narrows his eyes in confusion at the suggestion from his eighteen year old brother. Max shrugs under the scrutiny, unabashed as he explains, "I've been watching the Bachelorette with Izzy, Simon, and Maia. It's been the contestants' favorite proposal route for many seasons."

Alec nods his head slowly to himself as he absorbs all the different tidbits of information in that response, he turns his head back to tightening his bow. "Maybe... I'll keep that in mind."

After a few moments of silence, Max speaks up again. "I know I wasn't the nicest to Magnus when you first started dating and I'm sorry for that but I now see how good you are together, _better_ together. And I'm looking forward to having him as my brother in law."

Blindsided once again by Max, Alec pauses in his ministrations. His response is simple, compacting his appreciation and pride for his younger brother's constant growth over the past six years into two words: "Thanks Max."

While Alec and Magnus are on vacation, Max's romantic reality tv proposal worthy suggestion comes to mind one night. They are walking away from Epcot at Disney World after dinner, enjoying some quiet  before their night plans at the Atlantic Dance Hall (also known as a time for Alec to watch in awe of how effortlessly and seductively Magnus moves his hips to all types of music, thoroughly putting Alec's lackluster dance moves to shame).

It’s quiet with them just enjoying each other's presence, not feeling the need to talk to fill the space between them, when a loud bang to their left catches Alec's attention. He looks back to see the source of the noise, an alley cat darting in between crates, and when he looks forward, the setting sun directly behind Magnus, cloaks him in only the finest of pinks, purples, and soft blues as the sky turns from day to night. A pastel bisexual flag in the sky, highlighting the glimmer in Magnus's eyeshadow and the golden brown tones in his cheeks, giving him an ethereal glow as if he has a bit of angel blood in his DNA too. It’s a sight so amazing that Alec's breath catches in his throat, trying to process all the beauty of a man who manages to pull off anything, even the free Mickey Mouse ears he won earlier that day.

Magnus looks up, as if sensing Alec's gaze. Magnus's lips curl into a warm smile, his eyes fond and the lines around his eyes deepening as he looks back at Alec. That's when the thought really hits him: he wants a million more of these little quiet moments with Magnus, wants them for the rest of their lives. And he thinks about proposing right then and there with no rings, so overcome with love for his boyfriend. But he holds back because it still doesn’t feel quite right to him. The idea of proposing at their first visit to a place they aren’t emotionally attached to doesn’t feel quite good _enough_. So Alec just smiles back, gently squeezing Magnus's hand as they keep walking. Though Alec tucks that tidbit of his personal proposal preference into the back of his mind.

Night is only just settling in and so is Alec with an important side case for the institute to tackle, papers strewn around him on his large wooden desk and a map of the Bronx up on his tablet. The papers detail coroners reports for the six people so far that have died due to a string of poisonings slowly overtaking New York City, starting in the Bronx. It’s pretty low on the radar for mundane police officials because it’s mainly happening in housing project neighborhoods but during the last Downworlder Meeting, Luke mentioned that his wolves have been talking about it and how he’s not positive it’s completely mundane -so Isabelle’s on the case.

A soft knock on the door dares to distract Alec from the papers in front of him, feeling as though there is a clue somewhere if he can just unravel it. He grants the visitor entry without lifting his eyes. It’s the sound of a lock clicking into place that causes him to look up to Maryse. And while seeing his mother walk through his office door is not a foreign sight for Alec, the fact that she locked the door behind her alerts him to the fact that she is definitely up to something. Even though this is the first case Alec has been able to work on since getting back from vacation, he puts his tablet to the side to return to later, well aware the case isn’t time sensitive because while they believe the poisonings are a result of demonic activity, they can’t proceed without Isabelle’s analysis for confirmation.

“Good Evening Alec.” Maryse greets kindly as she walks up to the side of his desk, hands behind her back and a warm smile on her face. She looks too pleased, making Alec feel like she knows something he doesn’t.

Alec narrows his eyes, “What do you want?”

The corner of Maryse’s mouth twitches in amusement at Alec’s bluntness. “Well I was talking to Max last week,” Alec has a strong inkling as to where this conversation is going. He wills it clear away from the direction of being scolded by his mom for not proposing to his Downworlder boyfriend of six years. A small part of him does reason it’s a much better route than where they were six years ago when his mother openly didn’t approve of Magnus, nevermind their love. “And he told me that you haven’t proposed to Magnus because you don’t have a ring yet.”

Alec manages to only groan internally but refuses to hold back his eye roll at the oversimplification of his issue. Maryse doesn’t notice though, her eyes focused on the corner of the wooden desk. She takes in a deep breath as she looks up again, “There is also a part of me that thinks that my original disapproving prejudice at you dating not just a man but a _downworlder_ , may be playing a role in holding you back. That my initial lack of respect towards Magnus and support of your relationship still has residual impact on your decision to propose.”

The pain that Alec hears in his mother’s voice as she remembers those less proud years of her life makes him want to reassure her that isn’t the case here but there is a hard look in her eyes, like this is something she needs to get off her chest and that she isn’t done yet. “Max’s comment made me think about my family and our proposal stories which reminded me of a very faint memory I have from growing up: an uncle that lived with another man my whole childhood and until his death. And I suddenly realized that they were lovers that just never could marry.” She pauses for a moment, shifting her weight to her heels, rolling her shoulders back as she acknowledges a little of that weight that comes from being woefully ignorant to the struggles of LGBT+ community, even in her own life. “They never had kids so their belongings were put into our family vault. I found this yesterday and thought you might be interested in it.”

Alec’s breath is already caught in his throat from hearing about a great uncle that grew up in an even more closeted time but still had the strength to love who he loved regardless before Maryse even reveals what she found. At the sight of two polished simple black rings resting in his mother's outstretched hand, Alec’s eyes well up. He takes them gingerly from her, running his fingers over their smooth cool edges as she continues.

“I know your sister has my family ring and Jace has your father’s family wedding pins but I wanted to give you something from me, from my family, to share my blessing, not that you’ve ever needed it but to show you, with more than just my words and actions... to materialize my support of you and Magnus, of how happy I am for you that you have found love in such an amazing man, that pushes you to always be your very best. There isn’t a day that goes by where my love and pride in you does not grow.”

Alec focuses his energy on the weight of the rings in his hands to keep from shedding tears as his mother’s words wash over him. He’s about to thank her for the blessing when tilting the rings reveals an inscription inside each one, making it clear that they were intended as wedding bands, _‘i love you wholly’_ and ‘ _i love you forever’._

Maryse must notice that Alec saw the engraving for she adds, “They’re made from black onyx, for the wearer’s protection, and tungsten, for durability so that they will last until the end of time.” Her voice is as choked up as he feels, hinting at her awareness that he’s researching immortality routes and her quiet way of showing support. A tear falls from his eye; the rings are perfect.

Alec’s mother’s parting advice about her own proposal at a romantic, upscale restaurant in Barcelona echoes in his mind as he leafs through the menu at Magnus’s favorite sushi restaurant in Tokyo. Though they order the same thing every time they go, special plates created by the head sushi chef of the best fish caught that day, because this chef is one of Magnus’s ultimate favorites from the past seventy five years, Alec needs the distraction the menu provides to sort his nerves, the rings weighing heavy in his pocket.

Maryse’s voice was just _so_ soft and her eyes far away, back on that special moment, when she recanted the story, like the memory is so perfect for her that even Robert’s cheating and their divorce managed to not completely taint it. A memory that stands the test of time, the highs and lows, that’s what Alec wants for his proposal.

“Changing your mind Alexander?” Magnus’s voice draws Alec away from his conversation with his mother and to the present moment. Alec places the menu down on the table, smiling in response to Magnus’s playful expression, “I just wanted to make sure my dessert is still an option.”

“We haven’t even ordered dinner yet and you’re already thinking ahead?” The gentle ribbing tone alluding to the _last_ time they were here when Alec ate so much at dinner that he had a stomach ache for the rest of the night that he whined incessantly about while refusing to take any of Magnus’s remedies. Well Alec learned his lesson, albeit the hard way and he knows now to stop the chef way before ten dishes.

Alec leans in closer over the table, “I’m always thinking ahead.”

Magnus eyes Alec for a moment, mouth slightly parted, the honest weight of that sentence not going amiss. Their waiter returns to take their order before Magnus can respond. After they leave, Magnus and Alec just sit in comfortable silence with matching small smiles on their faces, the candle on their table making Magnus’s beautiful dark brown eyes sparkle with the flicker of its flame, and the chatter of the restaurant around them falling away to a white noise. Alec’s heart swells with love for just how lucky he is and how _happy_ he is, an emotion that he never thought he would fully get to experience before meeting Magnus. Alec extends his hand across the table, resting it palm up and Magnus reaches for it, placing his hand in Alec’s and squeezing gently. And Alec knows that this would be the moment to propose, that no moment at dinner is going to be better than this one, but it still isn’t _right_ , doesn’t feel quite like them.

Suddenly there is a crash of glass shattering from a table near them that causes both Alec and Magnus to turn their heads in its direction. They see someone on one knee next the table, holding a small black jewelry box open to the person sitting in the chair, the source of the noise, a broken flute glass, on the floor by their feet as if the proposal had taken the seated person by so much surprise they dropped their glass. They look to be in shock by the person at their feet, the moment is suspended before they break into a huge smile as they exclaim, “はい! (Hai!)”

The couple embraces tightly and tables around them burst into applause, Magnus and Alec included. The noise dies down, everyone returning to their food and previous conversations. Alec turns his attention back to Magnus as he asks, “I wonder if the answer would have been yes if they weren’t in such a public setting.”

“Public proposals always make me uneasy to watch for that reason: too much societal pressure.” Magnus says as he takes a sip from his martini glass, his eyes watching the seated person slip the ring onto their finger, a shocked expression still lingering in their wide eyes.

The comment reassures Alec on his gut instinct, that something a little more quiet and intimate is more their speed for a proposal. The rings no longer feel like a heavy burden in his pocket, allowing him to enjoy all the courses of his meal _and_ dessert in the moment with Magnus. 

“So mom told me she gave you the perfect wedding rings to finally propose to Magnus and that both of you cried.” Jace says as he waltzes into Alec’s office apropos of any sort of greeting.

“Why is everyone so emotionally attached to my romantic life?” Alec asks, more to himself than his brother, before looking up from Isabelle’s forensic analysis on the poisoning victims. He welcomes the break from the case he’s been reading for hours, currently unable to draw any further conclusions beyond the involvement of demons. “Am I on an episode of Real Housewives of Idris?” Jace rolls his eyes instead of responding, prompting Alec to narrow his eyes, “Do you all have bets?”

Jace sounds slightly offended, pulling his head back as he replies, “What? No! Gambling on a timeline for when you and Magnus will finally get engaged is inconsiderate and stupid…” Jace pauses for a moment before continuing, “Though if it were to happen within the next couple of months, before Christmas, I wouldn’t complain.”

The comment definitely hints at the existence of an underground betting pool about Magnus and Alec’s love life, whether or not the prize is money or simply bragging rights is unclear. “Yes I have the rings now thanks to mom but I still don't know how I’m actually going to propose.”

“Just do what I did.” Jace says, shrugging one shoulder as if it's the most obvious answer in the world.

“No. I am not asking Magnus to marry me in the middle of battle.” Alec responds with a sense of finality, like it’s a proposal that only someone like Jace could get away with.

“Nothing is more romantic than professing your eternal love when your life is on the line.” Jace reassures with sincerity in his voice.

Alec squints one eye at Jace, his mind filling with dozens of moments that him and Magnus have shared in the past year alone that are more romantic than that moment. But Jace was also covered in sick Seelie bile so that clouds the memory for Alec. Jace’s eyes are slightly glazed over as if he’s back in the midst of that fight, similar to how Maryse looked when recounting her proposal story, and the suggestion manages to pull at Alec’s heart strings a little.

Two days after Jace’s proposal advice, they finally make a breakthrough on the obscure demonic related poisoning case. Alec and Luke notice from looking at the map as a whole that a pentagram formed across New York City when the sites were connected with a straight line, progressing from oldest events to the most recent. That realization cements Magnus’s theory: demons are planning to summon an even greater demon on Thursday for the Harvest Moon. A summoning this big could call forth any number of demons, so they have Shadowhunters and Downworlders deployed at each poisoning site while the best fighters converge on the pentagram’s center point: the expected summoning place.

It’s why not even a week later from the talk with Jace, Alec finds himself in the middle of battle with Magnus by his side, working together to take down the group responsible for the poisonings in the city. If Alec wasn’t in the life of hunting demons, he’d think Jace’s comment was a vague foreshadowing but being a shadowhunter does have certain expectations with it.

When they arrive, it’s to an odd stand off with a circle of demons protecting the one doing the summoning itself. Everyone eyes each other warily for a moment and no words are spoken, there are ten fighters and only eight demons so the odds look to be in their favor. Suddenly as Alec draws his bow, prepared to initiate the fight, one of the demons bursts into half a dozen or so smaller tar-like lizards, reminding Alec of a previous demonic encounter. Maia and Luke take off after them, their four legs helping chase after the demons giving them a run for their money. Meliorn follows after them to help ensure the destruction of the demons with their special blade, forged by the Seelie Queen herself, since werewolf teeth aren’t always as effective.

Now what remains are seven against seven and Alec knows Magnus can’t use all of his magic incase he needs to close any portion of the portal. The odds are looking a little less stacked but Alec has no doubt in their capabilities. Alec immediately turns to cover Magnus’s back, shooting at one of the smaller demons that strayed from Maia and Luke while Magnus uses his magic to ensnare the demons in their spot so Alec can shoot before they shift.

It’s a technique they’ve started to use more in battle because it takes up less of Magnus’s energy than a banishment spell and ensures a less likely return. Of course it sounds flawless in theory and occasionally it is in practice but not all of the demons are vanishing when they’re attacked with weapons, some are multiplying like the first one. Regardless, Alec and Magnus continue working their way through the demons towards the summoner. They get within a foot of the summoner but there is an invisible wall-like structure surrounding them so they can’t get any closer, prompting Magnus to mutter something of annoyance under his breathe, elbowing Alec to cover his side. Magnus turns his wrist in a full circle, flame like embers appearing around his hand as he pushes down the air in front of him to take down the protection wall.

The moment the barrier breaks, the summoning demon in the center turns on Magnus faster than a blink of the eye, grabbing Magnus’s wrist and pulling him forward. They hiss, “We’ve been expecting you Prince of Hell. Your father sends his best wi-.”

Magnus doesn’t even wait for the demon to finish their sentence, slicing across their throat with the runed sword from Alec’s holster. Immediately the ground that was sinking in front of them stops as does the fighting around them. The sword clatters on the asphalt when Magnus releases it to cradle his hand the demon grabbed, surveying the red blistered hand print they left behind, but he’s here, safe and whole, and Alec smiles. Magnus looks up from his hand and catches Alec’s eye, smiling back just as tired and relieved as Alec feels.

Even with black blood like goo all over Magnus and even a little on his face, Alec still has never seen a more beautiful person in his life. Jace’s proposal advice crosses Alec’s mind briefly but then he remembers that he confessed his love to Magnus for the first time after the soul sword incident. So he pushes the thought away because he doesn’t want all of their relationship milestones to be tied to violence for the rest of their lives. They deserve soft and warm memories, like mundanes, too.

After discussing Isabelle’s successful administration of her poison antidote to people that could still be sick at the sites, Alec thinks they’re done. He’s almost out the door of her laboratory when her voice makes him pause, “I’m glad you didn’t take Jace’s terrible advice and propose to Magnus after that fight in some dirty alleyway in Queens.” Alec nods slowly in agreeance, realizing now how suspicious it was for Isabelle to not have already given advice for how to propose. “It should be a place you want to revisit and maybe on an important day... like your anniversary. Good Luck Alec!”

Isabelle sends him off with those parting words, the conversation over just as quickly as it started, which is what Alec prefers though he knows it’s because Isabelle is in the midst of documenting everything about the attack. With his anniversary coming up in a couple of weeks, Alec stores away that not awful advice. He supposes proposing on one’s anniversary is cliche for a reason, right?

“Alec, are you alright? You look on edge.” Magnus’s asks from across the table, concern evident in both his tone and facial expression, bringing Alec back to his dinner and out of his mental spiral of the right time to ask the question. Magnus moves their anniversary bouquet of roses to the side for a less obstructed view of Alec before returning to his steak, not oblivious in the slightest of the inner turmoil Alec faces -just of its topic.

Alec’s celebrating his sixth year relationship with a truly magical man that he loves greatly, who knows him better than anyone else in his life, even better than Isabelle. And even though his  stress is correlated to a surprise for Magnus, Alec wants to bring it up now to talk about because Magnus always knows how to look at things in a different light from Alec that gives him more information to consider. So he goes with the truth, “All of my family members have given me proposal advice the past couple of months and I’m starting to feel like I’m on Real Housewives of Idris. Having them hovering to tell me when and how to propose is more stressful than I expected.”

Magnus puts down his fork, corners of his lips turned down in a frown as he regards Alec. “You know I love you completely and fully, right?” Alec nods his head, even though he knows the question is rhetorical. “I don’t need a ring or a shadowhunter ceremony to validate that our love is real. If you don’t want to propose, I will still be by your side for as long as we are good for eachother - ring or no ring.” Magnus maintains eye contact with Alec, trying to fully drill this concept into his mind. He nods his head again to confirm that he heard and understands. Magnus nods to himself, picking back up his utensils. “So did you actually make those chocolate covered strawberries or did you pick them up from that place on 22nd we’re always admiring from the sidewalk?”

“Both.” Alec says with a grin, making both of them laugh. “Isabelle picked up a box because I complained too much about how hard it was to decorate the chocolate.”

And just like that, the conversation gently steers to less stressful topics like teasing Alec for all the attempts to dress up their dessert and how Magnus was so distracted by their anniversary plans that he forgot his potion for too long, turning a stomach relief remedy into the opposite. The rings in Alec’s pocket and all the stress they carry to make sure the moment is just _right_ evaporates as they spend the rest of the night laughing, talking, and celebrating six years of their amazing relationship.

“Hey Alec!” Alec stops in his tracks at the sound of his name, turning to see Simon walking down the hall towards him. Perplexed, Alec isn’t sure he wants to stick around long enough to find out where this is going. His eyes dart for all possible escape routes if the conversation heads south. “Jace told me you’re thinking of proposing but weren’t sure when. As a married friend, my advice is to pop the Question when the moment feels right because there is no perfect one.”

Yup this is exactly where Alec feared this conversation would lead. He raises a single judgemental eyebrow, “Didn’t you propose in the middle of dinner?”

“Yeah but then we redid it.” Simon says with a shrug like multiple proposals are a common occurrence.

Luke appears from around the corner of the hall, having heard their conversation and deciding to chime in as well. “He’s right but just don’t follow his lead.”

Alec nods his head in comprehension as he looks from Luke to Simon. Storing this not terrible suggestion in the back of his mind as he tries to parse out why so many people are invested in his love life; he’s starting to feel like he’s in that other reality drama: Saturday Nights at Edom.

__

Alec’s only been up for a couple of seconds, refusing to leave the warm comfort of the bed and the wonderful sight of the man he loves. Next to Alec, Magnus is sprawled out shirtless on his back, one arm across his eyes and the other on Alec’s forearm, as if reaching out for him even in sleep. The golden sheets pull up all the way to Magnus’s chest, bringing out the natural golden undertone in Magnus’s skin. He looks radiant, completely at ease in rest. He lets out a snort-like snore that makes Alec smile, remembering fondly how Magnus first teased _Alec_ about his snoring before they were together. Magnus is truly beautiful, always but especially here in this moment, sleeping in _their_ bed right now. Alec thinks to himself, ‘I want to wake up next to Magnus every day for ever and ever, no- _for as long as they are good for each other_.’

Magnus’s words from their anniversary dinner the other week echo in Alec’s mind, filling him with warmth. Magnus stirs slightly in his sleep, his arm falling off his face and onto his chest. The sudden movement causing him to wake up, slowly batting his eyelashes as he leaves the dream world for the land of the awake. He yawns while turning towards Alec, squeezing his forearm when Magnus sees that Alec’s awake, almost like a gentle greeting. Magnus’s eyes trail Alec’s face, taking in his fond smile and offering a warm, sleepy one in return, “What? Did I drool again?”

The question is right there, on the front of Alec’s mind but the words get jumbled in his throat and don’t make it out of his mouth. Instead he answers with a soft truth, as he shrugs one shoulder, “I love you.”

“I stand by my statement - you cheated that last game.” Magnus calls behind him as they enter the loft while Alec locks the front door. “Every tricky shot I had, you would distract me with your,” Magnus turns on his heels to face Alec, gesturing at him, “body. Therefore you didn’t win because you played dirty.”

Alec grins, quickly stepping into Magnus’s space and enjoying the way he tracks Alec’s movements. His hands slide up Magnus’s sides, “You enjoy when I play dirty - you love a challenge.”

“That is true.” Magnus concedes, his eyes drag from Alec’s lips to his eyes before kissing him deeply, teasingly biting his bottom lip before pulling away from the kiss and his arms. Magnus winks, removing his jacket for the coat rack.

Alec huffs out a laugh, reading loud and clear Magnus’s declaration: he too can play dirty. Alec walks through the entryway and out onto the balcony. They portaled home but the night’s open air calls to him, it’s chill feels wonderful after being around the hot, crowded pool tables at Hunter’s Moon. Magnus follows Alec out onto the balcony, “It’s a perfect night.”

Alec looks over at Magnus, head tilted up to the moon and few stars visible in the Brooklyn night sky as he rests his hands on the balcony bannister next to Alec’s. He couldn’t agree more but something pulls at him, his mind immediately going to the rings in his pocket that he’s been carrying around everywhere for the past couple of months and he just knows in his heart that this is the moment.

“Yeah... and the only thing that would make it even better would be knowing if you, Magnus Bane, would marry me?””

Magnus turns slowly towards Alec, who has gotten down on his knee with his hand extended, holding the black onyx and tungsten ring between his thumb and pointer finger, glinting in the moon’s light.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to propose to you Magnus, I just was waiting for the perfect moment, one that felt _right_ , because before, the closest thing I ever felt to right in my life was when I used my bow, then I met you. Everything about you, your laugh, your smile, your wit, your pool skills, your hand in mine, your magic, _you_ have always made me feel happy - good _._ And nothing would feel more right than being by your side as your husband for as long as we’re _good_ for each other.”

The moment between them falls quiet, a soundtrack of Brooklyn’s city noises plays around them. Alec sees the tears in his own eyes reflected in Magnus’s as he gently picks up the offered ring in Alec’s hand. Magnus’s expression is in awe as he tilts the ring back in forth, eyes dancing as he follows the way the ring catches the light of the stars. He tilts the ring just so and the light in the living room must highlight the inscription on the ring, making him bring the ring closer to read, ‘I love you wholly’. The smile on Magnus’s lips deepens until his white teeth reflect the moonlight, slipping the ring onto his finger even though it’s a little too big.

“I never even considered that I could experience the sanctity of marriage before I met you. Yes, I would love to marry you Alexander for I _do_ love you wholly and will forever. ”

Alec’s heart swells at hearing Magnus utter those words, hearing him practically say the complete inscription for the bands on instinct alone just solidifies to Alec how perfect these rings are for them. He stands, reaching in his pocket again to retrieve his matching ring with the inscription, ‘I love you forever’. Even though he knows it’s a little tight from trying on both rings before, he puts it just the same. He holds his hand elevated in the air next to Magnus’s, just to see both of their hands with their rings catching the moonlight. Alec looks back up to Magnus, who is watching him with a warm expression like the idea that Alec proposed is still being processed.

Magnus leans a little closer and Alec answers the movement immediately, leaning in the rest of the distance to soundly press his lips against Magnus’s. Slightly over excited about the kiss, Alec steadies himself with one hand resting at the juncture of shoulder and neck and the ring bearing hand on Magnus’s cheek. He tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss as his hands come up to brace Alec’s face. And Alec has felt the cool material of rings on his skin before, he has been dating Magnus Bane for six years, but at the thought that one of those rings is _their wedding band_ makes butterflies flutter in Alec’s stomach that are as strong as the first night they met.

Alec pulls away from the kiss to take a breath, he stays close as he rests their foreheads together, both of them sporting big, happy smiles. Alec whispers back his mutual affection, “I too love you wholly and will forever, my _fiance_.”

It’s the perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm actually really proud of this fic!!! I always fear that canon Malec is my weakest writing genre because I can't get Magnus quite right but this fic mostly focused on Alec's introspection (which is an aspect I want to incorporate more into my writing) and I had a lot of fun (and feelings) working through this fic! I would love to know what you thought - either here in the comments or on tumblr, [@maiababerts](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/170839644241/magnus-x-alec-marriage-proposal-5-1-rated)!
> 
> hope this gift made you feel as warm and fuzzy reading it as it did for me while I was writing it!  
> xoxo  
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> also, this fic is now on tumblr, [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/170839644241/magnus-x-alec-marriage-proposal-5-1-rated) for valentine's day!!


End file.
